Bonnie and Clyde
by merrypoptartslover
Summary: Xigbar and Larxene are on the run. They have a moment rest on the side of a highway


**A/N- rated T for language. I'm pretty sure there's a bad word or two in there. Also this is AU, so I don't want to hear about the semi-unaccurate plot. Characters might be slightly OOC. I like this pairing though. Very dynamic. Please read and review when you're done. Even if to rant about one thing or another I did wrong. **

Dusk was falling as they sped down the highway. The windows were down, letting in the adding sunlight and wind that tossed their hair into their faces much to her annoyance. Irritated, she brushed it back from her face, mentally swearing as she tied her newly grown hair back with a hair tie he had handed to her that morning in the cafe. She had refused to wear it at the time but now need overcame pride and so she grudgely pulled her hair up. Speaking of him, she gave him a glare, hopefully sending her message home through that damned thick skull of his. He ignored her, reaching over to take a sip out of his coke. Bastard.

She leaned forward, playing with the dials on the radio. There was everything from politics to traffic reports to some talk show to country music. She winced at the country music, anger fueling her electric powers and making a small smile appear on his lips out of amusement. Finally she found a station she liked and leaned back into her seat, glancing at her complain. He was still driving way too fast, despite the numerous tickets and yelling from the cops they had encountered the last few days. Quite a few of them were buried somewhere from those same encounters.

Feeling the weight of her glare, ('finally' she thought, making it more pointed in her annoyance—not that it would matter to him. To him it was just a huge amusement to annoy her.) he glanced over, the amused look still on his scarred face. Her scowl deepened and his amusement grew into a wide grin. Oh how she longed to smack that look off his damned face. "What's the matter? Hungry?" she shook her head, crossing her arms and looking away out the window. "If you are, there's chips and stuff in the back. Go grab something. There's no need to starve." She whirled on him in a flash.

"I WOULDN'T BE STARVING IF I WAS STILL IN THE ORGANIZATION!" he winced slightly, quickly looking back at the road in front of them. "WE WOULD BOTH HAVE SOFT BEDS AND FOOD RIGHT NOW IF-!"

"Don't blame me for everything. How was I supposed to know that Xemnas knew about our plans and sent Xaldin and Axel to destroy us both? We were lucky that Marluxia was attacked first and we found out before they got there. We're lucky we got away at all. Although…" he trailed off. She sighed.

"Although what?" she prompted him. She hated when he did that. He drew his attention away from that damned road and flashed a grin at her. God, she hated when he did that.

"Doesn't it seem like we got away…a little too easily?" she started at that, staring at him. He was serious, his gold eye dark and unreadable.

"What are you talking about? We barely got away from the Castle, even with the warning we got!" she banged her fist on the headboard, pissed. He just watched her, not offended or upset. The thought of her dead friend always got her worked up. Even if they couldn't feel, not without a heart. It was worse the first night at that cheap hotel. But that wasn't the beginning of their troubles…

"I mean, Xemnas never lets things get away from him. He's always so possessive and controlling, wanting everyone and everything under his thumb 24/7. He would never let a threat to his power exist with his knowledge. Larx…I think he let us get away on _purpose_." His words filled the space between them, chilling the balmy air and sending shivers up her spine. She could only stare at him, shocked into silence.

Finally she spoke, hesitant and more than a little bit scared of this turn of events. "W-why? Why would he do that? What reason would he have to do that? He hates us! Killed Marluxia and we both conspired with him!" He quickly pulled off the road, parking the car and leaning over to lay his hands on her shoulders. She was hyperventilating, close to losing it. Like back in the hotel after their close getaway.

"Larx! Calm down! I don't know why he let us get away but we're away and alive and thriving." She gave him a wide eye look, tears still in her eyes. He gently wiped them away with his thumb, giving is voice a soothing undertone. "We'll go somewhere where no one from the Organization can find us, change our names and identities and raise the child there." Her hand drifted over her belly where an unborn child slept, unknowing of the great danger it would face from the moment of its birth. New tears pricked her eyes. "We'll raise the child together. No Xemnas, no Organization XIII. It'll just be the two of us and our child in a small corner of the Universe. Okay?" She smiled at him through her tears, something he couldn't help but love. She was so innocent sometimes.

"Okay." Their lips met in an eternal promise, a small rest in the storm their life had become over the last few months. Behind them, the sun at last slid below the horizon, the first few stars starting to peek out of the vast expanse of the sky on the two refugees in a Cadillac parked on the side of an abandoned highway.

**A/N This is an AU fanfic. Here Marluxia, Larxene, Xigbar and Axel conspiried against Xemnas. Xigbar joined them because he was taking orders from Xemnas for years and he's getting sick of it. I made him and Larxene lovers and Marluxia is Larxene's best friend. Any more questions, review. Thanks for reading.**


End file.
